Various global or local communications networks (the Internet, the World Wide Web, local area networks and the like) offer a user a vast amount of information. The information includes a multitude of contextual topics, such as but not limited to, news and current affairs, maps, company information, financial information and resources, traffic information, games and entertainment related information. Users use a variety of client devices (desktop, laptop, notebook, smartphone, tablets and the like) to have access to rich content (like images, audio, video, animation, and other multimedia content from such networks).
Generally speaking, a given user can access a resource on the communications network by two principle means. The given user can access a particular resource directly, either by typing an address of the resource (typically an URL or Universal Resource Locator, such as www.webpage.com) or by clicking a link in an e-mail or in another web resource. Alternatively, the given user may conduct a search using a search engine to locate a resource of interest. The latter is particularly suitable in those circumstances, where the given user knows a topic of interest, but does not know the exact address of the resource she is interested in.
For example, the given user may be interested in viewing pictures of Britney Spears, but may not be aware of a particular resource that would present such information. Alternatively, the given user may be interested in locating the closest Starbucks coffee shop, but again may not be aware of a particular web resource to provide such location services. In these fictitious (yet practical) circumstances, the given user may run a web search using a search engine.
When the given user runs a web search using the search engine, she generally has two priorities. She wants the search engine to locate the most relevant results and she wants the results relatively fast.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,309 granted to Shacham et al teaches a computer-implemented method. The method includes receiving from a remote device a search query, generating a plurality of different category-directed result sets for the search query, determining an order for the plurality of category-directed result sets based on the search query, and transmitting the plurality of category-directed result sets to the remote device, in a manner that the result sets are to be displayed in the remote device in the determined order.